


Unwanted Future

by laireshi



Series: And our roots together join... [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Vergil finds a mirror that should show him his future.





	Unwanted Future

**Author's Note:**

> V and DMC3 Vergil, this time. For the VerV week on twitter.

Vergil scoffs, looking in the oval mirror.

"How is a weak human my  _ future_?" he asks himself. Clearly the artefact is broken—if it'd ever worked as advertised to begin with.  


"_Truth can never be told so as to be understood and not be believed_," his reflection that isn't quotes resignedly.

Vergil freezes.  


"You  _ won't _ believe, will you? The path you're on will bring you nothing but suffering. You  _ and _ Dante."

He slashes the Yamato; the mirror breaks.

The path he's on will let him  _ protect _ Dante; give him the power to keep them together and safe.

He won't waver.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a somehow more optimistic (but also not) look at their meeting, you might want to [read this too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522150) :)


End file.
